All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Broadway Musical
''All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Broadway Musical ''is a musical loosely adapted from Goldcrest Films' 1989 animated feature All Dogs Go to Heaven, which was directed by Don Bluth''. It ''was adapted to a musical by TBD, book by TBD, and lyrics for its original songs by Robert and Kristen Anderson-Lopez, along with songs from the original film written by Charles Strouse, T.J. Kuenster, Joel Hirschhorn, and Al Kasha. The production premiered at London, UK, then later showed at other places during the following years, such as United States, France, Ireland, India, some Middle-East countries, Argentina, Mexico and Australia. The musical added some different moments compare to the original film. Synopsis of the Broadway production TBD Musical numbers * "All Dogs Go to Heaven" - sung by Annabelle when she tells the story. * "Welcome to the Casino" - sung by Charlie, Tracey and Laughy when they enter Carface's casino, being later followed by "Can't You Keep a Good Dog Down". * "Here Comes Carface" - sung by Fee, Lee and Carface's thugs when they mock him before he appears, to their surprise. * "My Tragic Past" - sung by Anne-Marie when she tells Charlie, Tracey and Laughy about her past and why she's a orphan. * "She Can't Escape" - sung by Carface, Fee and Line * "Money for a Living" - sung by Charlie * "Soon You'll Come Home" - sung by Anne-Marie as she looks over the photos of two couples on the stolen wallet. * "King Gator's Song" - sung by King Gator and his rat subjects * "I Will to Have My Playback to Humans" - sung by Carface when he tells that he was thrown out of his houses and abandoned by humans. * "Soon You'll Come Home (reprise)" - sung by Anne-Marie as a tearful farewell to Charlie until he is revived when Annabelle brings him back to life. Cast TBD Differences from the original film * The character of Itchy is split into two characters, Tracey, an intellectual American Cocker Spaniel and Laughy, a food-loving, dimwitted Basset Hound. * Anne-Marie is given a pet mouse named Patou, who is overprotective over her and suspects about Charlie's schemes to use her to his belts, but he later befriends him when they join forces to rescue Anne-Marie. * Carface is shown to be the responsible for Anne-Marie ending up as an orphan, kidnapping her as a baby in the same day she was born. * Charlie is saved by Anne-Marie when Carface tries to kill him, hitting Carface into the water with an tree branch. * Annabelle is portrayed as a human angel instead of a dog angel. * When Anne-Marie tells Charlie about her past, she shows her toy rabbit and a locket as her only two possessions about her parents. * Carface's henchdog Killer was replaced with two cats, Fee and Line. * The voice of Annabelle's creepy voice-over "You can never come back" is never added to the musical version. * When Charlie dies for a second time, Anne-Marie begins breaks down in tears, until Annabelle appears and revives Charlie, telling that because he sacrificed his life for Anne-Marie, Charlie is given a second change to still living and has earned his place in Heaven, which he will come back when he dies again. * Carface is also shown to having debts with the Devil, who takes him away when Charlie and Anne-Marie break his contract with the Devil. * Carface's defeat in the musical is the same from the sequel. * The couple who adopt Anne-Marie at the end turn out to be her biological parents. * TBD Category:Broadway musicals Category:MGM Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven